


Home

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A World Of Our Making [4]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Grinding, Heroic Husbands, Hint of Angst, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, still playing hide the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: It was late, the living room was cast in shadows and flickering lights of the muted TV
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: A World Of Our Making [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Watching TV...ish
> 
> I foresee some angst coming soon.

It was late, the living room was cast in shadows and flickering lights of the muted TV. Marcus was laying on the couch, arms flung over his head as his fingers dug into the fabric of the armrest while between his legs, Miracle’s sparkling eyes settled on him with barely contained mischief. The couch was too small for them both, prompting Marcus to brace one foot on the floor as he watched through bleary eyes as Miracle slowly slid his hands beneath his shirt, palms warm and smooth against his stomach.

He was hard, couldn’t not be with the way they’d been lazily grinding against each other for the better half of the movie, trading slow kisses and gentle touches. They didn’t often get to do things like this, rarely had the time between patrols, paperwork, and the kids, shouldn’t even be indulging in it right then, out in the living room where it was far too easy to be walked in on.

Marcus huffed, back lifting as Miracle suddenly raked his nails over his stomach, the light burning sensation making him arch and stifle a whimper in his arm. Miracle paused and he knew his cheeks were heating, couldn’t quite bring himself to look at the man leaning over him.

“What’s the matter?” he teased, soothing over it with his palm.

“Asshole,” Marcus muttered.

Miracle chuckled, the sound throaty and fond in a way that made his heart skip a beat and his hands tingle with the urge to pull him into a hard kiss, “that’s not very nice.”

“You’re not very nice,” he retorted, wincing as Miracle pinched his stomach reproachfully.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Miracle leaned forward, arms bracing him on either side of his body, on the slivers of couch that were left. He hovered there for a moment, face barely an inch away from his own and Marcus darted a tongue out to wet his lips, hoping for a kiss. “I think,” he murmured. “We both know that’s not true…I’m always nice to you.”

It was true, since they’d started dating there had been fewer arguments, no witty barbs at work, and he seemed to almost go out of his way to do small acts of kindness. Marcus had been surprised, to say the least, more so when he realized how utterly starved for attention he was. He certainly wasn’t complaining, got to spend more time with him because of it.

Finally releasing his death grip on the arm of the couch, he reached both of his hands up to thread them through Miracle’s hair, his hold firm on the strands as he tried to tug him closer. He smiled, lips pulling wide across his face as his eyes sparkled knowingly, refusing to move an inch.

Typically, he was incredibly indulgent when he or the kids wanted to move him, recognized that his strength meant he couldn’t exactly be led around the house when Missy or Wheels grabbed his hand, that Marcus couldn’t maneuver him the way he wanted without employing a few fighting techniques not welcome in the house. His mindfulness about that was one of the many reasons he loved him, his care that those around him couldn’t quite keep up…except for moments like this.

Miracle chuckled and when Marcus lifted his head in an attempt to steal his lips in a kiss and moved just far enough away that he couldn’t. Narrowing his eyes up at his partner, he let go of him completely, saw his smile fade as he deliberately looked away from him, fighting to keep an expression of petulance on his face…one he’d perfected watching Missy.

“Hey,” Miracle’s voice was soft, he shifted his weight to one side so he could lift his hand, thumb smoothing along his bottom lip gently. “Marcus.”

He glanced at him, found his bright eyes looking down at him consideringly, “I thought I was the needy one in this relationship hmm?”

Marcus moved fast, startling him, as he lifted his leg that had been braced on the floor, locking around Miracle’s hip, his other knee moving to knock his lover off balance. At the same time, he reached one hand up to cup the nape of his neck and slid his arm out from under him. The result was a startled intake of breath and Miracle’s sudden weight crushing him into the couch.

“Marcus?” Miracle’s voice was stifled in his shoulder as he quickly tried to sit up without hurting him, voice tinged with worry, but Marcus was laughing, his grip on him tight and unforgiving.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“You can’t just-”

“I said I’m fine,” he reassured, with a sigh. Miracle sounded annoyed even as the corner of his lips began to twitch. He never gave himself enough credit when it came to his abilities and his nearly impeccable control. They were working on it. 

Miracle had lifted his head, though he didn’t attempt to leverage his body off of Marcus and he knew why right away, could feel his hardness against his hip, knew they’d need to move this to the bedroom before they got too adventurous.

“You’re a menace,” he muttered darkly.

Marcus shrugged and this time when he tugged the man closer, he went without complaint. He hummed as Miracle’s lips met his, a brief touch, another, another and then they were hardly separating at all. Marcus hummed against his mouth, felt Miracle rock his hips just a little, tongue swiping across his lips, encouraging him to open. He did, tightened his fingers in Miracle’s hair when he felt the scrape of his stubble, his mustache, ticklish and familiar.

They pulled away automatically when the room darkened, leaving them to blink at the TV, where the movie had turned to scrolling credits. Miracle sighed, leaned down to kiss him one more time, chastely, before pulling away, “time to head to bed?”

Marcus smiled, lifted his hips and laughed when his partner moaned at the unexpected friction, eyes falling closed. He was up and off the couch in one smooth move and Marcus wasn’t the least bit surprised when he was unceremoniously scooped up after him, “bedroom, now.”

He certainly wasn’t going to argue.


End file.
